Overstepping the Mark
by D-Ryuuk
Summary: Nanao breaches her authority as fukutaicho in an attempt to encourage Kyourakutaicho to complete the paperwork.


_I've probably been lurking around here for close to a year now. Hiding under relative anonymity, I have finally decided to contribute something. I must say, it's actually quite hard writing one of these; coming up with the story, proof reading, editing..., I guess my point here is that I think all the other contributors are doing a great job and would like to acknowledge them for their excellent work and effort._

_First ever fanfiction. Hope you like the story. Constructive criticism is welcome. )_

_**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish that I own these characters, I don't. Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite._

* * *

"Kyoraku-taicho!" Nanao _shunpoed_ in front of her escaping taicho, "Those papers are due in half an hour!" 

"I know Nanao-chan, but _sake_ is so much more fun." Kyoraku declared.

"We've already asked for three extensions. Yamamoto-sotaicho is not going to accept any more excuses."

"I'll finish them when I'm back from the pub crawl. _Ja ne_" Kyoraku waved goodbye at his diminutive fukutaicho and begun walking out of the office.

Removing her concealed fan, Nanao whacked her taicho on the back of his head. "They are due NOW, we need to finish them NOW," Nanao glared at her taicho, "Not later, not after the pub crawl, but NOW."

Placing both hands over his newly bruised skull, "My lovely Nanao-chan is so cruel!" Kyoraku pouted. Raising both arms to give his Nanao-chan a bear hug, "But fear not, for I shall still love you for all eternity!"

_whack _Smacking her taicho with her infamous fan again, "Get back to work. NOW," she growled dangerously.

"But Nanao-chan," he whined, "I will do it later. I promis–"

Cutting him off, Nanao whacked her taicho on his head again, "NOW taicho!"

"Now really, Nanao-chan, you should listen to your taicho more often."

_smack_

"Oww! Nanao-chan! Really, you should respect your taicho." Kyoraku reasoned.

_Whoosh smack_ "I'll respect my taicho when he acts like a taicho! Now finish that paperwork," demanded Nanao.

Sporting multiple bruises over his face, Kyoraku looked down at his incensed fukutaicho. On any given day, he could just _shunpo_ out of the office. There was no chance that his Nanao-chan would be able to keep up with him. Today was going to be no exception. "I'm going to the pub now. See you." Turning on his heels he heard the familiar whooshing sound of Nanao's fan heading towards its intended target. Today said target had enough of being abused. Catching her fan as it accelerated towards him, "Oi, that's enough Nanao-chan."

Being exceptionally gifted at _kidou_, Nanao used her free hand and sent a large jolt of lightening at her taicho. The unexpected counterattack hit him in the chest, knocking Kyoraku backwards and over.

"That was meeeean Nanao-chan!" Kyoraku exclaimed while keeled over on the floor.

"You haven't finished your paperwork!"

Wincing in pain and clearly annoyed at her and his lack of inebriation, more probably his soberness, Kyoraku thought _'I'll show her who's boss,'_ he stood up and looked sternly at his fukutaicho, "I don't particularly like being assaulted Ise-fukutaicho."

Nanao's eyes widened at the proper use of her name and title. _'My god, when was the last time he addressed me correctly? Has he ever?'_

"Well fukutaicho?"

Nanao's head spun, unsure if her taicho was serious or not; one that was certain was that she wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily. Clearing away the shock, "You haven't finished your paperwork sir, and it's due in less than half an hour."

"I'm aware of that fukutaicho, and as I stated, I don't like being assaulted."

Nanao looked visibly surprised. He was actually angry at her, "I... forgive me sir, it won't happen again taicho." she stammered, and bowed an apology.

"I believe you've overstepped your mark fukutaicho," Kyoraku reprimanded, "Please go next door and await your punishment."

'_Punishment?' _Nanao froze. Forcing herself to move once again, Nanao bowed and quickly vacated the office.

* * *

"You're actually doing some paperwork?" Ukitake exclaimed, "Where's Ise-kun?" looking around worriedly, "She's not sick is she?" 

"No, she's not sick," Kyoraku continued without looking up.

"So why are you suddenly so diligent?" Ukitake enquired.

"Because I'm the taicho and I should act more like one." Kyoraku proudly announced.

"You're not serious." Ukitake said incredulously, "You? Take responsibility and do paperwork? Did you lose a bet?"

"That's mean Juu-chan! I didn't lose!" Kyoraku sulked, then decided to continue scrawling on the piece of paper, "And because I'm going to punish her." Kyoraku stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You're what?!" alarmed Ukitake pulled the brush from Kyoraku's hand, "And what reason might you have to do something like that?"

Sounding like a spoilt brat, Kyoraku replied, "Because she hit me."

"Yes, but she always hits you." Ukitake commented.

"It's a violation of the rules to hit your superior officer out of practice, sparring or official matches. I'm her taicho!" he pouted.

Ukitake's eyebrows rose. "Since when did you ever become so knowledgeable about rules and regulations, or care about them for that matter?" Ukitake queried. "And yes, if it would get you to do your paperwork, I would too." he added.

"Juu-chan, you wound me, how could you?" protested Kyoraku. Placing the piece of paper in front of him in the "completed" tray, he removed the next sheet from the oversized pile of papers, "Anyway, I have a most appropriate punishment in mind."

Noting the look on Kyoraku's face, Ukitake could not help but feel apprehensive for Nanao, "You're not going to do anything to her, are you?"

* * *

Nanao knelt in the little room. Annoyed that he was keeping her waiting. In fact, she had been there for close to two hours. Apprehension had long since set in. Palms sweaty with uneasiness, she tried to find a logical reasoning for Kyoraku-taicho's sudden decision for taking disciplinary action against her. She had always hit him, and he had always just complained. This had happened for almost as long as she had been appointed as his fukutaicho. Mentally chiding herself, she crossed out "his". 

Kyoraku-taicho rarely disciplined his subordinates. On the rare occasions, extra shifts and work was assigned, _sake_ confiscated, or, they were beaten up. Nanao concluded that there was no way he'd give her extra work; she already does all of it. As she did not drink _sake_, there was none to confiscate. It was also unlikely that he was going to beat her up as that would not be logical. Then again, this whole incident did not appear to be logical.

Attempting to focus on something other than her imminent doom, Nanao decided to concentrate her thoughts on other things. The too many pieces of hair on the _tatami_, the dust on the _shoji_, third-seat Enjouji Tatsufusa shouting insults at some subordinates outside, the sound of footsteps outside the room, footsteps! A wave of panic surged over her.

Taking his time to amble to the room, Kyoraku thought of how he would announce the punishment. He never had reason to punish Nanao before, and had hardly done so to anybody else. Nanao had always handled these things. Stopping outside the room, he could feel Nanao's reiatsu. It lacked its usual control and preciseness. She was nervous. Sliding the door open, Kyoraku walked in to find his fukutaicho kneeling in the centre of the room.

Nanao looked up as her taicho walked in and observed that he had discarded his hideous pink _haori_, quickly lowering her eyes again, she contemplated her fate. _'He's even left that tatty thing he calls a hat behind,' _she thought.

"Ise-fukutaicho, assaulting your superior officer is quite a serious offence is it not?" Kyoraku enquired.

"Hai taicho," Nanao whispered. The weave patterns on _tatami_ were suddenly very interesting.

"And your taicho?" Kyoraku pursued.

The questioning session was clearly testing her nerves. "It's... it's a violation of article forty-nine taicho." she stammered, "Kyoraku-taicho, I… I am most remorseful of my actions," she continued, "and beg for your forgiveness sir." Nanao bowed in apology, forehead touching the floor.

Upon hearing the apology a pang of guilt stabbed at him. It was really he who was at fault. Ignoring the guilt, he continued. "_Yare_ _yare_ Nanao-chan, I thought long and hard for an appropriate punishment." pausing, he looked up and stared at the back of the room, "I considered giving you a spanking–"

Nanao paled. Yes, she had flouted one of the more serious rules, but a spanking? Surely not. Her eyes moistened, she could not tell if it was due to the fear or humiliation.

"–although I have decided against that," He noted her somewhat wet and reddening eyes, "I have decided on something more appropriate. Come with me fukutaicho." Kyoraku turned and exited the room.

Hastily pulling herself together, she followed silently behind her captain. Proceeding through the office, Nanao stared at the floor and avoided eye contact with other shinigami. The sight of an immaculately dressed Kyoraku-taicho and a rather dejected looking fukutaicho drew many hushed whispers. This was a genuinely mystifying sight to behold.

As they exited the office, Kyoraku began to _shunpo _towards the west gate. Passing through the gate, they headed through the wealthier districts of _Rukongai_, then towards the more isolated country side.

'_He's not going to beat me senseless out here is he? What have I gotten myself into?'_ Nanao panicked, but none the less continued following her taicho. Distracted by the morbid thoughts flowing through her mind, she did not notice Kyoraku-taicho stop. Slamming into the back of him, she sent him staggering forward, and landed rather ungracefully on the grass. Realising what had just occurred, Nanao leapt up and bowed another apology, "I'm sorry taicho, I did not see you."

"Nanao-chan, I did not realise that you loved me so much!" Kyoraku sang, "I do too."

"Taicho!" Nanao hissed, disbelieving the fact that she had to chase him up over her OWN punishment as well.

Waving off her comment he leapt onto the roof of the huge building in front of them, "Up here," he called.

Nanao had not noticed the enormous building in front of them; she briefly wondered if cursing and chasing after her taicho really required that much brain power. Following after her taicho, Nanao jumped up onto the roof to join him. While it was in the middle of nowhere, the residence was nothing short of impressive. The visible parts of the garden were flawlessly tidy; not a leaf or blade of grass misplaced. The fish pond also appeared to house some very expensive _koi_. The dwelling, Nanao concluded, looked every bit suitably classed for Kuchiki-taicho.

"Ise-fukutaicho, this is your punishment."

"Huh? Wha… how?" Nanao was rudely drawn back to reality.

It was seldom that his fukutaicho could be thrown off balance. Hiding a smile, "This is your punishment. You are to remain here for three days to relieve stress. You may– "

"I am NOT stressed," Nanao hissed.

Ignoring her comment, Kyoraku continued, "You may not leave here before the end of three days. What you may, mmm… no…, what you must do, is enjoy and relax. Should I find that you have prematurely left the premises without my authorisation," Kyoraku stopped and looked at his fukutaicho. A lazy and suggestive smile spread slowly across his bruised face, "I will give you a spanking that you won't forget." Indecent thoughts of his Nanao-chan squirming across his lap entered his perverted mind.

Flushing a deep shade of red, Nanao turned away from her taicho and adjusted her glasses, "That will not be necessary sir."

"Very well then Nanao-chan, have fun and enjoy." Kyoraku waved her goodbye and sped off towards _Sereitei_, no doubt the nearest pub.

Jumping off the roof, Nanao landed softly on the grass. She wondered what she would do here for the next three days. It was quiet, peaceful, and the garden stunningly beautiful. _'This punishment really isn't too bad. Not bad at all. Perhaps I should take to hitting Kyoraku-taicho more frequently.' _Nanao mused.

* * *

_ja ne - __see you later (informal)_

_tatami__ – mats used for traditional Japanese flooring_

_shoji - room divider or door consisting of translucent paper over a wooden frame_

_yare__ yare - Oh!, Ah!, Oh dear!, Dear me!!_

_koi – ornamental fish (carp). These can vary widely in price depending on their colour, pattern and type of scale._


End file.
